


I am on My Side

by Madamot



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26474512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madamot/pseuds/Madamot
Summary: Drabble.  Jimmy's thoughts on Harry directed to Macy.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	I am on My Side

He isn't as pure as you think, your white knight. Your white lighter.

I know him better than anyone and he makes me sick.

All those pompous lectures he gives you, our past shows on which side of history he has really been on. 

Do you know why he is dead set in believing that I am nonredeemable? There is no redemption for the likes of us. I steal, lie and cheat. I kill and have had countless creatures sentenced to a fate worse than death, your sisters have seen it. I have done these and more, but he has actually done far worse than the things he imagines I am capable of. 

Who do you think should be punished? Shouldn't we both be punished? He will tell you that he doesn't remember and that is actually true but that doesn't mean it didn't happen, it doesn't count or that it is forgotten. I remember. Every forgotten memory and every memory that has been erased fro him was been given to me, by those precious Elders. I do not forget and I do not forgive.

He actually thinks that he will be in control when you merge us. He will be too buried in memories. Memories of his sins. Do you know how many he has killed over the years? You may dismiss them for being demons. Entire species driven to extinction, in the name of duty. Demons are not the only ones to die by his hands. Fiona may have changed him the most, but she wasn't the only one he failed.

You are going to lose him Macy, this Harry you have built up in your mind because he was never real.


End file.
